Finding Your Way Back
by happyndhilarious
Summary: “The rising sun”, Jacy whispered back. “It makes me believe in all the good things.” What if there hadn't been The Golden Trio but the Golden Quartet? Story about the fourth member, Jacy Bennett, the one that changed everything. Please read and review. AU
1. Chapter 1

_This is a story about the Golden Quartet - yeah right, not the Golden Trio. In this story there's one more member. It's mainly Hermione's point of view but that might change. Rated T for safety._

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything except for my own characters. All copyright to J.K. Rowling._

_Alright, I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think. Thanks. (:

* * *

_Hermione wiped away the tears and sniffed loudly. She tried to tell herself that Ron hadn't meant it, that he was sorry. But at the same time she knew he had meant what he'd said.

What was it about her that made everyone keeping out of her way? She had thought Ron had liked her. At least a little…

Maybe she had been a little arrogant. But she _had_ been better than Ron in Charms Lesson.

She just couldn't make it right for everyone. She had told herself this when the other girls at her muggle elementary school laughed at her and made fun of her smartness. She never really had a friend there and now the only two friends she ever had were turning away from her. Because of a stupid Charms Lesson.

But was she really crying about them? Were they even worth it?

No, they weren't.

She was about to get out of her cubicle when she heard footsteps.

She came out and looked around. A girl stood at the mirror and carefully applied lipstick to her lips. It looked ridiculous, though, since Hermione recognized the girl as Jacy Bennett, eleven, who lived in her dorm but who she had rarely spoken too. To see an eleven-year old girl using lipstick was strange but at the same time Hermione had thought about buying one herself when she had been nine.

When Jacy saw Hermione she raised her eyebrows and turned to her.

"Hermione? What are you-", she paused, seeing Hermione's red eyes and flushed cheeks. "What's wrong?"

Hermione felt at the edge of tears once again when she heard the worry in Jacy's voice.

"I'm fine", she said quickly, turning away.

"No, wait", Jacy said, putting her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "What's wrong? Why aren't you at the feast?"

All at once, Hermione found herself telling Jacy about Ron and Harry and how she couldn't bear to look into their eyes again after hearing what they really thought about her.

When she had finished Jacy narrowed her eyes and said: "Well, if that's true they're total gits. They probably couldn't bear a girl beating them at anything."

"You're probably right", Hermione said quietly.

"I am. So don't waste your time crying over them when you could be at the feast making new friends."

Hermione looked at her in surprise. She was right.

"Let's get back, alright?" Jacy suggested. "We can make faces at them and everyone will know what kind of idiots they are."

Hermione giggled. "You're right. Let's get something to eat. I'm really getting hungry and-"

She couldn't finish her sentence though, because suddenly they heard a deep loud grunt.

Hermione and Jacy stared at each other in alarm and the door burst open.

Something huge entered the bathroom. A bald head came into view and a massive pale-grey body, at least ten feet tall, followed.

Frozen, the two girls stared up at him, unable to move.

The creature that had to be a troll didn't seem to notice them but was instead turning around to leave the room again but the door seemed to be locked. Hermione's eyes widened as they heard Ron and Harry's voices from outside of the door. She couldn't make out what they were saying but the troll turned around and now he saw them and he let out a horrible growl.

Hermione shrieked and ducked when the troll let his club crashing into the floor where she had been standing a second ago. Jacy was pressing herself against the wall, her face white.

Then suddenly the door opened again and two boys came inside. Hermione threw Harry and Ron a terrified look and jumped out of the way as the troll let his club hit the ground once again.

The boys seemed to act instinctively. One of them – Hermione couldn't see who since she had to duck into what had been a cubicle five minutes ago – raised his wand and yelled: "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The troll's club flew out of the troll's hand and floated up into the air. When it fell down again it landed directly on the troll's head.

With a crash loud enough to be heard in the whole school the troll collapsed onto three cubicles at once.

For a long moment no-one spoke. Then Jacy let out a deep breath and said with a shaking voice: "I guess that's called timing."

Hermione let out a hoarse laugh of relief and sat down on the floor because her legs were shaking so hard.

A moment later voices grew louder and the teachers came in. McGonagall stared at the unconscious troll lying on what had once been half a bathroom and then her eyes landed on the four first-years, two sitting, two standing, all looking totally amazed.

"What", she said, her voice ice-cold "has happened here?"

Before either Ron or Harry could say a word Hermione cleared her throat.

"Professor – it was my fault."

McGonagall stared at her unbelievingly and said with a voice full of surprise: "Ms Granger?"

"Yes. I was about to get back to the feast when Jacy", she pointed at the other girl, still breathing heavily, "told me there was a troll wandering around. I suggested we'd stay here because we didn't think the troll would come here. But he found us and Harry and Ron saved us. So please don't blame them – blame me. It was my idea."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows and said sternly: "Thank you for your explanation, Ms Granger. But still – you all have acted inconsiderately. Twenty points from Gryffindor."

The four children groaned quietly.

McGonagall's lips switched into a slight smile. "Well, let's see. Twenty points to Gryffindor for rescuing these two and twenty for defeating a grown, dangerous troll."

Hermione stared at her in surprise and looked at the other three, all beaming happily.

"And now I suggest you go to your Common Room in an instant while we are taking care of the troll."

Harry, Ron, Jacy and Hermione nodded quickly and left the bathroom under the looks of the other teachers, all staring at them, either in amazement or in disbelief.

As soon as they reached the next corner they started laughing so loudly the portraits sniffed at them and rolled their eyes.

"You should have seen your face when we entered", Ron said to Jacy, grinning brightly. "You looked hilarious."

"Thanks. You were as red as your hair, by the way", Jacy replied coolly. "Hermione told me why she was hiding in there-", Hermione winced quietly, "and if you hadn't saved us I would totally hate you two."

Trying to change the subject as soon as possible Hermione interjected. "Ron, Harry, this is Jacy Bennett. Jacy, this is Harry, and Ron."

"Nice to meet you", Ron said, still looking at Hermione.

"Yeah", Jacy said. "It's a _pleasure_."

They walked in silence for some minutes until Ron said: "Why were you hiding, Hermione? Because of what I said?"

Hermione flushed but said nothing.

They reached the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry and Jacy entered and Hermione was about to do the same when Ron said: "You know. I didn't really mean it", and followed the others.

Hermione stared after him and assumed that was the closet she could get to an apology.

The next morning Hermione rubbed her eyes and saw Jacy standing at the window-sill staring into the morning.

Hermione stood up and went over to her, startling Jacy when she touched her shoulder.

"Good morning", she said quietly. "What are you looking at?"

"The rising sun", Jacy whispered back. "It makes me believe in all the good things."

Hermione looked at her, puzzled, but decided that that was a thing she didn't need to discuss with her the morning after defeating a troll.

"I'm going to get dressed", she said. After a moment Jacy nodded and turned away from the window.

Twenty minutes later they stepped down the stairs into the Common Room to find Ron and Harry waiting for them.

"Good morning", they greeted them. They exchanged awkward looks until Jacy said: "I'm going get breakfast. Anyone else?"

They all nodded. "Good", Jacy went on. "And please – anyone seeing a troll please finishes it off alone. I don't think I like those very much."

They all started laughing and left the Common Room. While walking next to the others Hermione couldn't keep a bright smile off her face.

Three day later they were sitting in the Common Room when Harry said: "I'm going to get my book back. I'll be right back."

Jacy watched him go and said: "Who has his book?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Professor Snape confiscated his copy of _Quidditch Through The Years_. Snape _is_ being a little unfair but often it's Harry's fault and-"

"Nonsense", Ron interrupted. "Snape hates him."

"He doesn't _hate_ him", Hermione protested. "He's just not that fond of him, I guess."

Jacy was looking at nothing in particular when she said: "Hermione's right. He doesn't hate him. He's just... sad."

Ron stared at her incredulously. "Why would he be sad?"

Jacy turned to look at him. "It doesn't matter", she said. "Do you think Gryffindor will win?"

Ron's face lightened up. "Of course. My brothers, Fred and George…"

They started talking about their favorite Quidditch teams but Hermione was still looking at Jacy, frowning.

Jacy knew something about Snape, she was sure of that. That had to be the reason she was the only one Snape wasn't humiliating in Potions.

But before she could ask Harry was running towards them and hastily sat down next to them.

"You won't believe what I just overheard", he said intently.

He told them about Snape limping and Filch saying a three-headed dog attacked Snape.

While he was talking Hermione couldn't keep from watching Jacy who was frowning more and more.

When Harry had finished Jacy stood up. "I still have to ask McGonagall about this last homework. I'm not really getting any further. I'll be right back."

She left the room quickly and Hermione turned back to Ron and Harry, expecting the two of them staring after her as suspiciously as she was. But instead they were beginning another match of Wizard Chess.

Maybe she was wrong. Maybe it was stupid. But she was sure that Jacy Bennett just lied to them.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair. Jacy was nice and sweet and self-confident and funny and Hermione wanted her to be her friend. Maybe she just had to trust her.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. (:_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own character. All copyright to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_

On the day of the Quidditch match Hermione found Jacy and Harry in the Common Room not after seven in the morning. Jacy was showing him more things that were useful to distract the opponents. Hermione had to smile. It seemed that Oliver Wood, the Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor team, had taught Harry most of the tricks that were used on a Quidditch field but in fact it had been Jacy. It turned out Jacy's great-aunt had been Chaser in a famous Quidditch team Hermione didn't know the name of.

When she cleared her throat they looked up and Jacy gave her a thumbs-up. Hermione smiled warmly and, knowing that she didn't know anything about Quidditch and would only be in the way, went down to get breakfast. When she entered the Common Room again almost an hour later the two of them were still sitting there, arguing.

"No, you have to more like swallow it with your hand, not just try to catch it." "How's that supposed to work? My hand can't swallow anything!" "I know, more unliterally." "Alright, but I knew that I had to catch it. My problem's that the Slytherins' Seeker is twice my height." "Well, you just have to try." "You just said I shouldn't _try_ but just do it." "You know what? Let's get some breakfast." Jacy stood up.

Harry moaned. "I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something or you'll lose. You need the strength."

"Oh, alright, fine."

They left the room just as Ron came stumbling down the stairs. When he saw the Common Room deserted his eyes widened and he yelled: "Is the game on already?"

"Calm down, Ron", Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes. "No, it's not. Still, you should hurry. You've got fifteen minutes left."

Ron rushed out of the room to get to the game in time and Hermione followed, more slowly but as excited as he was.

They met at the Quidditch field ten minutes later. The teams had entered the dressing rooms and the Houses were cheering and shouting from their seats. Ron sat down next to her and a moment later Jacy followed. "I think he will do OK", she said on their questioning looks. "He's a little nervous but he'll be fine when he's in the air. We practiced yesterday afternoon and he was really good."

Hermione bit her lips. "Jacy, why didn't you get into the Quidditch team? You're great at flying."

Jacy smiled and shook her head. "But I'm certainly not as good as the others. I'll wait a year or two and try again then."

Ron nodded beaming. "I will, too. I asked Fred and George and they promised to help me practicing in the summer holidays."

"Look, they're entering the field", Hermione shrieked.

Between all the other older pupils Harry looked small and skinny. Hermione bit her lips as the players pushed off the ground and flew off in different directions.

The first half of the game made the Gryffindors both cheer and groan since the Chasers of both Houses scored. Jacy kept her eyes locked on Harry who seemed a little helpless at first but now began to look for the Snitch. He flew from one end of the field to the other and distracted some of the Slytherin players who looked annoyed but had to watch out for the other Gryffindors.

Then suddenly Harry's broom started shaking. Harry yelled out and suddenly all eyes were on him as he was trying to calm his broom.

Hermione looked around, horrified, and her eyes landed on Severus Snape. His dark eyes were locked on Harry and didn't seem to blink once.

_He's bewitching the broom_, she thought and stood up as soon as possible since Hagrid was sitting behind them and was waving with his arms at Harry and Hermione had to take care that he didn't hit her.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Jacy shouted. Hermione pointed at Snape.

"Snape's hexing Harry's broom. I have to stop him."

Jacy followed her look and saw Snape staring at Harry, frozen.

"He isn't the one doing this", she said slowly. Her eyes moved some inch and stopped. "But I know who is."

Faster than Hermione had thought was possible Jacy was stumbling through the crowd and was reaching the teacher's seats.

And suddenly Harry's screams stopped. Hermione stared up at him while he pulled his broom out of his nose-dive and took something out of his mouth.

It was the Golden Snitch. The Gryffindors started cheering so loud Hermione couldn't understand what Jacy, returning from the teachers, was saying.

It was an hour later when they were sitting in the Common Room, beaming happily and watching the other Gryffindors slapping Harry on the back while he was sitting at the fireplace with Ron playing Chess that Hermione asked Jacy: "So what did you do?"

Jacy looked up from the book she was reading. "Hm?"

"You went over to the teachers and suddenly Harry's broom went back to normal. You said it hadn't been Snape. So who was it?"

Jacy looked uncomfortable. "I- I don't know. I just thought it came from someone near Snape so I set a small fire and-"

"You're lying." Hermione's voice was calm and quiet. "And this is not the first time. You know who tried to hex Harry. And I won't force you to tell me but you should go to Dumbledore. This is not a game, Jacy. This is about our friend and if you know something about whoever it is that wants to hurt him than please don't let them succeed."

Jacy was pale when Hermione looked at her. Jacy avoided her look. "You're right. If I find out who it was I will go to Dumbledore, alright?" She said it lightly and with a smile.

Hermione sighed quietly. "Alright."

They didn't talk about that conversation again that day but Hermione knew that Jacy was hiding something. And although it seemed like Jacy was trying to help Hermione couldn't keep from thinking that it would be better if a teacher knew about it.

It was Christmas Day. Hermione sat up and looked around. Everything was quiet. The sun was rising and when she looked out she saw that the grounds were white. Snow was everywhere. It looked beautiful. Smiling, she dressed and went into the Common Room.

Only to find it deserted. It was half past eight and most of the Gryffindor students would go home, her included. She was looking forward to come home and tell her parents everything but with a pang she realized she wouldn't see Ron, Harry and Jacy for two weeks.

She sat down near the fireplace and leaned back but jumped when a voice said: "Merry Christmas."

Hermione looked up and smiled when she saw Jacy coming down the stairs, rubbing her eyes. "Merry Christmas", Hermione replied. "What are you doing here so early?"

Jacy sat down next to her. "Could ask the same question, couldn't I? So are you looking forward to going home?"

Hermione bit her lips. "I am. It's just- I will miss you so much."

Jacy smiled at her. "Oh, I'll miss you too." They hugged for a moment until Jacy said: "Oh right. Your present."

She pulled something out her pocket. It was a little box, wrapped in Christmas paper. Hermione took it and said: "What is it?" Jacy laughed. "Open it and you will see."

Hermione carefully unwrapped the present and opened the box.

It was a bracelet. Hermione took it out of the box and looked at it. It was silver and had a small heart dangling from the middle. Hermione tried to open it but it didn't work. "Is it supposed to open?" Hermione asked. Jacy shook her head. "It has a spell on it. It only opens when you really need help and it will show you who you need. I have another two of them. I'll give those to Harry and Ron. And see", she lifted her arm and showed another bracelet dangling from her wrist, "I've got one too."

Hermione stared at her. "You did the spell by yourself? That's great magic. I've heard about it but it isn't taught until sixth grade. How did you do it?"

Jacy blushed slightly. "Actually, I didn't really do it. I had help."

"Who-", Hermione began but was interrupted when Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas stepped down the stairs. They waved at them and left the Common Room to get breakfast. Shortly after that familiar voices grew loud and Harry and Ron came into view, grinning broadly.

"Merry Christmas", they said and came to sit next to them. Ron eyed the bracelet. "What did you get her, Jace?"

"Here", Jacy answered and held out another box to each of them. "Find out by yourself."

Hermione giggled as they watched the boys unpacking their present and raising their eyebrows in surprise.

"I think you've got something wrong here", Ron said slowly. "I'm a guy."

"So what?" Jacy said, grinning. "Boys can wear bracelets. C'mon now, put them on." She explained why they couldn't open the heart and they stared at her in awe. "How did you do this?" Ron asked with widened eyes.

Jacy shook her head. "I told Hermione, I'm not going to tell you. Just- just promise me you won't ever take them off."

"I will have to go shower sometime", Harry interjected. Ron and Hermione laughed but Jacy just shook her head. "It can withstand water. Just leave it on, alright? Oh, we've got to hurry", she said, suddenly busy. "I have to catch the train and-" "Wait", Ron said. "I thought you were staying here."

Jacy shook her head. "No, I… I changed my mind. I wrote my parents, they know I'm coming."

Hermione beamed at her. "Then we can catch the train together."

Jacy seemed to hesitate but nodded. "Yeah, sure. Let's just hurry, alright?"

An hour later Hermione and Jacy waved the boys goodbye and climbed into a carriage. They sat in silence for a while until Hermione said: "Why can't we take the bracelets off?" She wanted to say it easily but she couldn't keep the suspicion out of her voice.

Jacy didn't look into her eyes as she said: "Well, what if you need one of us and you can't reach them because you're in the shower and you took your bracelet off?"

Hermione giggled. "You mean when my shampoo's empty?"

They started laughing and Hermione was glad that the tension was gone. They arrived at the station and got out of the carriage. They soon found a free compartment and sat down with a sigh of relief.

"So", Jacy said when the train started to move, "do you think the guys will find something out about this Nicholas Flamel guy Hagrid was talking about?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. Probably not. The only book they've ever opened voluntary is _Quidditch Through The Years_ so I don't think they'll visit the library."

Jacy grinned. "True. Well, I could ask my parents about him. They should have an idea who he is."

Hermione hesitated. "What exactly do your parents do?"

Before Jacy could even open her mouth to answer someone knocked at the door. It was Lavender Brown, wanting to know something about if it was true that Oliver Wood the Quidditch Captain had gotten an offer from Puddlemere United although he was only sixteen.

Hermione rolled her eyes when Jacy started chatting with Lavender about – what else? – Quidditch and Quidditch players. It was only when they arrived at King's Cross that Lavender – and the other friends that had entered the compartment after seeing that they were talking about Quidditch – left them alone. Jacy slipped into her coat and Hermione put on a funny pink but warm hat and the train stopped. Hermione left the train and went over to the barrier that you had to go through to get to the normal King's Cross Station.

When she turned around she saw that Jacy was still standing in the middle of the platform, surrounded by other pupils and adults. "Aren't you coming?" Hermione asked.

Jacy shook her head. "I'm going to wait here. Alright, see you in two weeks."

They hugged and started laughing as suddenly there was snow falling down on their heads. Hermione went over to the barrier and looked back at her friend. Jacy was still standing there, with her pale skin and blonde hair and her white coat, and when Hermione waved one more time she didn't wave back.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters. Copyright to J.K. Rowling._

* * *

Hermione slipped into her coat, took her bag and left the train with the other students. She followed them to the carriages that were waiting to bring them to the school. Hermione climbed into one of the first and sighed in relief.

She'd had great holidays but now she was curious about what the boys had found out about the mysterious Nicholas Flamel.

Probably not much. They had probably spent their holidays playing Wizard Chess and annoying the teachers.

What she was worried about was that she still hadn't seen Jacy. She hadn't really had the chance to look for her on the train but now she should be able to make her out. It was a clear, snowy day and even though it was getting dark the lights should make it possible for Hermione to find her friend.

But as the carriages set off she still hadn't found her. Some other students had joined her: Lavender Brown and her silly friends were talking about places they went to and that they so not cared about homework and stuff. At first Lavender had tried to make Hermione join their conversation but Hermione just wasn't the chatty one. So she just stared out of the window, worrying about Jacy's whereabouts and looking forward to seeing the boys.

As soon as they arrived at the school Hermione left the carriage to get away from Lavender's talking as quickly as possible.

They walked up to the school and entered the Entrance Hall. Hermione was freezing slightly and her nose was running but she looked around happily. She was back.

Percy Weasley, Gryffindor prefect, bellowed wildly: "Gryffindors follow me now! Gryffindors this way!"

Hermione looked around for Jacy but she wasn't there.

It was only when they entered the Common Room that she found Ron, Harry and Jacy sitting near the fire place talking eagerly.

Hermione's eyes widened. She let her bag fall to the floor and approached the three with long strides.

"What", she began, trying to make her voice sound annoyed and not surprised, "are you doing here?"

They looked up and grinned at her and Hermione sat down next to them.

"Why are you here already?" she asked Jacy. Jacy shrugged. "I'm here since last week. I found something out about this Flamel guy and I thought I had to tell you as soon as possible."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "What is it?"

Jacy threw Ron and Harry a look. "Later", she said quietly.

Hermione felt suddenly angry. So what if she went home for Christmas? So what if her parents were Muggles? She had been happy to be back at Hogwarts and now she saw her three best friends talking about secret things she didn't know about and now they wouldn't even tell her about what they had found out.

She crossed her arms grumpily and said nothing while watching Ron and Harry play Chess and Jacy cheering each time either of them lost one of their pieces.

After a while Hermione sighed in frustration and said: "I think I'm going to unpack. See you tomorrow."

She wanted her friends to stop her but they didn't. They just said: "Yeah." "See you tomorrow." "Hey, take care of your knight!"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione went up to her dorm. She sat down on her bed and her eyes started to prickle before tears spilled out of them.

She wiped the tears away vigorously. Did she really want to cry about that? It was silly.

It was only then that she noticed the folded piece of paper lying next to her on the bed.

She took it and unfolded it. She recognized Jacy's writing at once.

_Nicholas Flamel is a well-known alchemist and maker of the Philosopher's Stone. He's a close friend of the Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and owes his incredibly age (666 years old) to the Elixir of Life that is created using the Philosopher's Stone._

Hermione stared at the few lines, trying to figure out how this information would help them. Who would want to acquire this stone?

She knew it at once and took in a deep breath. You-Know-Who. Of course.

But he was dead. Everyone said he was. He died while trying to kill Harry.

But what if he wasn't?

After all, it was strangely enough that Harry had survived. Maybe You-Know-Who was still out there, seeking revenge.

And know he used someone inside the castle – probably Snape – to get this stone to gain power.

This was scary.

Suddenly everything made sense. Snape was hurt by whatever protected the Philosopher's Stone, and that something seemed to be a three-headed dog, while he was trying to get through to the stone. He wanted to give it to You-Know-Who who would use it to come back.

And they were the only ones who knew.

No, that wasn't true. Hagrid knew they thought Snape had been the one hexing Harry's broom that day – even though Jacy hadn't said a word about it and had even been on Hagrid's side when he was trying to defend Snape.

Maybe Jacy _was_ on Snape's side. Maybe she had something to do with this, too…

That was the first time Hermione ever doubted Jacy.

No, that was silly. Jacy would never help You-Know-Who take revenge on Harry. She was their friend. She would never do that.

But Hermione couldn't deny that Jacy knew more about Snape than they did. It was as though she had known him before Hogwarts…

But every time Hermione tried to talk to her about that, or about anything concerning her life before Hogwarts, she changed the topic or answered shortly and repelling.

The door of the dorm opened and Jacy entered. When she saw Hermione holding the piece of paper she sat down next to her.

"So what do you think?"

Hermione bit her lips. "I think you should tell us why you don't think Snape's the one trying to get this strange stone for You-Know-Who.

Jacy grimaced. "Well, I'm happy you assume the same thing as we do. Yes, we think someone in this castle is trying to get the Philosopher's Stone and give it to You-Know-Who."

Hermione shot her a questioning look.

Jacy looked away and went on. "And about Snape… Alright, I know that he had been one of You-Know-Who's followers back then."

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "What?" she asked, her voice fading.

"Yes, he was. But I also know that Snape has changed sides. He would never help You-Know-Who. Never. I promise."

"How do you know?" Hermione whispered.

"Know what?"

"That he was one of You-Know-Who's followers. And that he would never help him."

Jacy looked at her, puzzled. "Well", she began, "I guess I just read it in the newspaper that he had been one of them when I was little."

_You're lying_, Hermione thought but didn't say anything. She just nodded.

"And how I know that Snape would never help him?" Jacy sighed. "Snape went through a lot, you know. He's not what you think he is. He may seem a little hard but in fact he's just… I don't know. Sad, maybe."

"But why?" Hermione couldn't keep her voice from sounding frustrated. "Why is he?"  
But Jacy didn't answer. She stood up and went downstairs and left Hermione trying to figure out who Jacy really was.

* * *

Two days later they were sitting in the Common Room. Hermione was doing her homework, Jacy was reading the newspaper and Harry and Ron were talking about the upcoming Quidditch Match in which Snape would be referee.

"I think you shouldn't play", Ron said. "What if he hexes you off your broom?"

"I have to play, Ron. I can't let the team down."

"They'll find a replacement."

"Who?"

"Uh. Jacy."

Jacy looked up. "What?"

Ron explained eagerly: "You're a good player. You can replace Harry as the seeker in the next match."

Jacy looked at him, puzzled. "Why would you need someone to replace Harry? He looks fine to me."

Ron rolled his eyes. "But he won't after the match. You do know that Snape will be referee?"

Jacy shot him a bored look. "Really, why can't you just leave Snape alone? The only thing he can do is referee unfairly. Harry'll be fine."

Ron's voice was a little louder as he said: "Snape's up to something. I know that."

Jacy didn't answer but turned her look back to the newspaper.

For a while they sat in silence until Ron said quietly to Harry: "So have you been looking for the Mirror again?"

"What mirror?" Hermione asked at once. So she had been right. While she was away the boys had roamed around the school.

Ron threw her an annoyed look. "Nothing to do with you."

"It has", she said and crossed her arms. "What mirror?"

After a while they told her about the Mirror of Erised. Hermione listened with widened eyes. When Harry told her about what he had seen Hermione pressed his hand. Then she turned to Ron. "What did you see?"

Ron blushed. "I won't tell you. It's private."

Hermione had to grin but it faded when she saw Jacy's expression. Jacy was looking at nothing in particular but her eyes were gleaming as if she was considering something that could not be a particularly good idea.

"Jacy?" she said carefully. "Are you alright?"

"Fine", Jacy answered quietly. She turned back to the boys. "Where did you find this mirror?"

They shrugged. "Dunno. Dumbledore said it will be moved. It's probably hidden somewhere now. We tried to find it but we couldn't."

Hermione shot them a stern look. "Dumbledore was absolutely right. Something that shows you your deepest desire can break you. Please promise me you won't go looking for it again."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and sighed. "Fine." "Alright."

Hermione sighed in relief. "Good."

She didn't notice that Jacy hadn't promised anything.

* * *

It was the day of the Quidditch Match. At breakfast Hermione sat next to Jacy, who was trying to calm not Harry but Ron.

"He won't do anything to him, Ron", she said, sounding impatient. "He won't."

"How do you know?" Ron snapped. "You seem to know a lot about Snape. Why won't you tell us?"

"Because it has nothing to do with you, Ron Weasley", she said annoyed. "You get that?"

"I get that, I do", Ron said loudly. "But it _has_ something to do with Harry, hasn't it?"

Jacy froze in her movement. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

Ron watched her triumphantly. "You see? I knew it. Just spill it out already."

But Jacy had already gone back to eating and didn't respond.

It was then that the other players stood up to get down to the field. Harry got up and followed them and Jacy, Hermione and Ron waved.

Half an hour later they were sitting among the other Gryffindors, cheering and shouting. Harry was good but Snape clearly preferred the Hufflepuffs. Then suddenly they saw that Harry was shouting happily and Hermione could make out the Snitch. The Gryffindors jumped up and cheered even louder and Snape looked flabbergasted. Hermione couldn't keep the grin off her face.

The match had only lasted ten minutes and they were already on their way back to the school. Ron was talking about the game and Hermione walked behind Jacy who was silent.

As the Gryffindors turned to go back to the Common Room to celebrate Jacy said quietly to Hermione: "I just have to take care of something. I'll join you in five minutes."

Hermione just nodded. She realized that she couldn't even find Harry. Slightly worried, she followed the others back to the Common Room. After a while Harry came in. He looked excited.

After he had sat down next to them he began to tell them what he had just witnessed.

"I saw Snape going off into the Forbidden Forest and I followed him. And he met Quirrel there. They were talking about the Stone. Maybe Quirrel has something to do with it as well."

It was an hour later that Jacy entered the Common Room. For the first time in days she looked quite happy until Harry told her what he had seen in the Forbidden Forest.

Now she couldn't deny that Snape knew nothing. She sighed. "Alright, maybe he does know about it. But I would rather worry about Quirrel."

Ron laughed. "Quirrel versus Snape? Who will win, what do you think? I think Snape wanted Quirrel to help him with his plan and…"

Jacy got up abruptly. "You still haven't got it, have you? _Snape does not want to get the stone and give it to You-Know-Who_. Please. Why can't you just understand?"

She stood up, throwing them a last desperate look, and went up to the girls' dorm.

Hermione looked after her. Oh well. Things were starting to get interesting.

* * *

_I hope you liked this and thanks for reading. Please review._


End file.
